Robinzon amerykański/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym Godfrey znajduje nieocenione skarby. Filozoficzna zasada, która każe znosić, czego nie można uniknąć, nie jest może twórczynią wielkich czynów, ale z pewnością posiada duże znaczenie praktyczne. Godfrey postanowił ją stosować w całej rozciągłości. Skoro jest skazany na pobyt wśród tej pustki, to uczyni najrozsądniej, urządzając sobie życie możliwie znośne, w oczekiwaniu jakiejś sposobności wydobycia się z tej wyspy. Nie zwlekając dłużej, zabrano się tedy do urządzania domostwa w wydrążonem drzewie. Najważniejszem było utrzymanie czystości, gdyż o jakiejkolwiek wygodzie nie było można myśleć w danych warunkach. Często przeto zmieniali siano, służące im za posłanie. Narzędzia i naczynie składały się wyłącznie z muszli rozmaitego kształtu i rozmiarów; należy jednak przyznać, że w żadnej kuchni nie mogła panować większa czystość. Było to wyłączną zasługą profesora, który najskrupulatniej obmywał naczynie i wysuszał je następnie na słońcu. Przy pomocy noża Godfrey sporządził z kory drzewa wcale niezły stół, który oparł na czterech pniach i ustawił na środku pokoju. Kilka potężnych pni doskonale zastępowało stołki, wobec czego dwaj rozbitki nie byli zmuszeni trzymać swego posiłku na kolanach, gdy brzydka pogoda nie pozwalała im przebywać na powietrzu. Kwestja garderoby nie została jeszcze rozwiązaną i stanowiła teraz przedmiot najczęstszych rozmyślań Godfreya. Przedewszystkiem oszczędzano ogromnie szczupły zapas bielizny i odzieży, co przy panujących upałach nie było rzeczą trudną, mogli bowiem chodzić nawpół nago. Ostatecznie jednak ta odrobina odzieży i bielizny musi się zużyć, a co będzie potem? Czy będą zmuszeni ubierać się w koźle skórki, jak dzicy? Niewątpliwie do tego dojdzie, bo i skąd-że dostaną inną garderobę? Tymczasem Godfrey dbał o to, by wszystko utrzymywać w największej czystości, a że pranie należało również do obowiązków profesora, więc poczciwy Tartelett rychło przedzierżgnął się w praczkę, zachowującą jednak ruchy salonowe. Godfrey zajmował się przedewszystkiem dostarczaniem zapasów żywności i upiększaniem mieszkania. Kilka godzin dziennie spędzał na wykopywaniu korzeni i zbieraniu jabłek manzanilla, a dużo czasu wymagało też łowienie ryb. Sporządził sobie z łoziny rodzaj sieci, które zarzucał na wartkie wody strumyka lub na cieśninki między skałami, które po odpływie były całkiem płytkie. Oczywista, że nie rozporządzając odpowiedniemi przyborami, musiał poprzestawać na drobniejszych rybach, niemniej zdarzał się także połów obfity, a wtedy stół biesiadny w wydrążeniu drzewa, przedstawiał się imponująco. Najdotkliwiej ze wszystkich braków dał się jednak odczuwać brak naczynia najzwyklejszego a najniezbędniejszego: garnka. Godfrey niejednokrotnie łamał sobie głowę, jakby dojść w posiadanie tego koniecznego przedmiotu, lecz bezowocnie. Wskutek tego mieli wikt bardzo jednostajny, ograniczający się do pieczonych mięs czy ryb, wreszcie owoców lub korzeni. O gotowanej rybie, czy zupie jakiejkolwiek, lub jarzynie, nie można było marzyć, bo i w czemże je zgotować? Tartelett, który sądził, że mając ogień, nie będzie już tak dotkliwie odczuwał braku pożywienia smaczniejszego od mięczaków i surowych jaj, znów zaczął biadać i wyrzekać. Godfrey był na szczęście zbyt zajęty, by sobie brać do serca te jego gorżkie żale. Podczas swych wędrówek odkrył w pobliżu inne olbrzymie drzewo, również wydrążone – postanowił więc, w jego wnętrzu urządzić kurnik i pomieścić w nim drób, który nie przestawał dobywać się co wieczora do ich mieszkania. Jakoż kury i koguty rychło się przyzwyczaiły do urządzonej dla nich siedziby, tem pożądańszej, że z jaj prażonych słońcem, rychło wylęgły się roje kurcząt, którym nocą byłoby za chłodno na wolnem powietrzu. Kurnik zabezpieczał je też od drapieżnych ptaków, które usadowione na wysokich gałęziach czatowały na łup i rychło byłyby sobie dały rady z tem drobnem ptactwem, nie umiejącem fruwać. Dla królików, capów i kóz stajnia była na razie nie potrzebna. Czas będzie o niej pomyśleć z nastaniem brzydkiej pory. Tymczasem rozwijały się znakomicie na bujnych pastwiskach, zarosłych pewną odmianą koniczyny, ulubionym pokarmem tych zwierząt. Kilka kóz miało już małe, więc stado pokaźnie się rozmnożyło. Natomiast uszczupliła się porcja mleka, gdyż należało znaczną jego część zostawiać młodym koźlątkom. Dokoła drzewa Wilhelmowego coraz większy panował ruch i ożywienie. Doskonale odżywione stado w godzinach południowych wracało z pastwiska, w cieniu drzew chroniąc się przed spiekotą słońca. Nie zachodziła obawa, że które ze zwierząt się zabłąka, gdyż wszystkie instynktownie trzymały się w pobliżu ludzi, a tak samo nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo innego rodzaju, albowiem na całej wyspie Godfrey nie zauważył ani jednego drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Taki był stan rzeczy: nie najgorszy na razie, lecz całkiem niezadawalniający na czas dłuższy, gdy zdarzył się wypadek, który miał sprowadzić znaczne polepszenie losu rozbitków! Było to 29 lipca. Godfrey przez całe przedpołudnie wałęsał się na wybrzeżu owej zatoki, koło której zatonęło „Marzenie”, z tego też powodu nazwanej przez niego „Zatoką Marzenia”. Chciał się przekonać, czy na tej części wybrzeża nie odkryje innego gatunku mięczaków, więc badał je bardzo dokładnie. A może też w głębi duszy żywił nadzieję znalezienia jakich szczątków rozbitego okrętu, gdyż żadną miarą nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że fala nie wyrzuciła na brzeg bodaj najdrobniejszej cząstki czy przedmiotu. Doszedł do północnego cypla wyspy, całkiem piaszczystego, pozbawionego wszelkiej roślinności, gdy uwagę jego zwróciła skała całkiem dziwacznego kształtu, wyrastająca tuż u brzegu wśród kęp morszczyzny. Jakby przeczuciem wiedziony, przyśpieszył kroku i można sobie wyobrazić jego radosne wzruszenie, gdy rzekoma skała okazała się kufrem, wkopanym głęboko w piasek przybrzeżny. Czyżby przedmiot ten pochodził z „Marzenia”? I leży tu od chwili rozbicia? Czy też z późniejszej jakiejś katastrofy, jaka mogła się była wydarzyć u tych raf zdradzieckich? Trudno rozstrzygnąć. Bez względu jednak na pochodzenie, a nawet zawartość kufra, Godfrey z wielką radością przyjął ten dar niespodziany. Przedewszystkiem oglądał go z zewnątrz, spodziewając się znaleść na nim jakiś adres. Ani śladu napisu, ani nawet płyty metalowej, na której Amerykanie ryją zwykle początkowe litery imienia i nazwiska właściciela. Trochę rozczarowany, Godfrey pomyślał jednak, że we wnętrzu kufra znajdzie papiery, z których się dowie, skąd przesyłka pochodzi, z jakiego kraju i kto jej właścicielem! Tak czy owak, kufer zamknięty był hermetycznie, więc zawartość jego nie mogła chyba ucierpieć od wody morskiej. Był to kufer drewniany, obwleczony skórą i obity po wszystkich rogach mosiądzem, przytem umocniony szerokiemi pasami. Mimo ogromnej ciekawości, Godfrey ani na chwilę nie pomyślał o wyrąbaniu wieka, postanawiając możliwie najostrożniej oderwać zamek. O przeniesieniu kufra do drzewa Wilhelmowego nie było nawet mowy, ze względu na jego ogromny ciężar! – Wyładujemy go na miejscu – pomyślał Godfrey – i częściowo znosić będziemy zawartość do naszego domostwa. Zatoka oddalona była wprawdzie od drzewa Wilhelmowego o dobre cztery mile, ale trudno! Transport zajmie sporo czasu, którego mają wszak dosyć, a co do trudu, to należy przypuszczać, że się im opłaci. Co zawierał ów kufer? Przed odejściem, Godfrey chciał chciał przynajmniej spróbować, czy bez większych trudności potrafi oderwać zamek. Rozluźnił przeto pasy, poczem z największą ostrożnością usunął skórzane okrycie. Jak jednak oderwać zamek, bez odpowiednich narzędzi? Tu tkwiła największa trudność. Jak zabrać się do roboty bez narzędzi? Noża, będącego dlań skarbem nieocenionym, nie mógł użyć z obawy złamania go lub wyszczerbienia. Wyszuka chyba na wybrzeżu ciężki kamień, mający mu służyć za młot. Na wybrzeżu było dość twardych krzemieni, najrozmaitszego kształtu, więc Godfrey niezadługo wybrał jeden z nich i silnie uderzył nim w mosiężną płytę… Ku ogromnemu jego zdumieniu, płytka odskoczyła w okamgnieniu, a zamek sprężynowy również się osunął, wcale nieuszkodzony. Jakże gwałtownie biło serce Godfreya przy podnoszeniu wieka! Teraz dopiero przekonał się, że niełatwą byłoby rzeczą rozbić kufer, gdyby nawet był spróbował to uczynić! Był to bowiem wspaniały kufer ogniotrwały, wewnątrz wybity cyną, nie dopuszczającą wody ni powietrza! To też należało się spodziewać, że zawartość jego nie uległa uszkodzeniu, bez względu na jakość przedmiotów! Cóż to były za przedmioty! Godfrey, wydobywając je po kolei, nie mógł się powstrzymać od okrzyków radości. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że kufer ten był własnością jakiegoś podróżnika-badacza, wybierającego się w okolice nieznane, przeto przygotowanego na wszelkie ewentualności! Więc przedewszystkiem była w nim bielizna: koszule, prześcieradła, poszewki, ręczniki, obrusy i serwety, następnie odzież: wełniane bluzy, pończochy cienkie i grube, obuwie skórzane, płócienne i aksamitne, trykoty, zarzutki, wreszcie trzy pary wysokich butów nieprzemakalnych, filcowe kapelusze i ubrania myśliwskie. W głębszych pokładach olbrzymiego kufra natrafił na miednicę i dzbanek, a jeszcze głębiej – o radości! – przedmiot ich marzeń: garnek! Za nim wyłoniły się dalsze naczynia kuchenne, rondle, patelnie, czajnik do herbaty, maszynka do kawy, łyżki, noże, widelce. Jeszcze głębiej spoczywały pakiety kawy, herbaty, oraz trzy blaszanki, napełnione spirytusem i rumem. Nie brakło też przyborów toaletowych, najrozmaitszych narzędzi stolarskich, kowalskich, ciesielskich itd. Na samem dnie kufra znalazł Godfrey dwa noże myśliwskie w skórzanych futerałach, strzelbę, rewolwer, znaczne zapasy kul i prochu, wreszcie apteczkę domową, lornetę, kompas i chronometr. Inwentarza nieocenionych tych skarbów dopełniało kilka książek angielskich, przyborów do pisania, biblja, wydana w Nowym Jorku i „Znakomity kucharz”, przy pomocy którego Tartelett mógł się stać mistrzem na polu sztuki kulinarnej. Nic dziwnego, że Godfrey nie posiadał się z radości, opróżniając wnętrze kufra! Gdyby sam był uczynił wybór, puszczając się w podróż, nie byłby na pewno dokonał go z takiem znawstwem i przezornością! Istotnie, kufer ten, to skarb niezrównany, nieoceniony dla biednych rozbitków… Było za co dziękować Opatrzności, to też Godfrey wzniósł ku niebu bezsłowną modlitwę dziękczynną. Z dziecinną radością rozstawiał na wybrzeżu całą zawartość kufra. Oglądał każdy przedmiot z osobna, lecz nigdzie nie znalazł bodaj strzępka papieru, z którego mógłby wywnioskować o pochodzeniu kufra, a przynajmniej okrętu, na którym się znajdował. Poza tem, na całem wybrzeżu nie było najdrobniejszego szczątka, któryby świadczył o niedawnej katastrofie na morzu. Poza owym kufrem fale nic innego nie wyrzuciły na brzeg. Widocznie kufer musiał już od dłuższego czasu pływać po morzu, a tylko dzięki znakomitej konstrukcji, pozostał nieuszkodzony. Objętość jego w stosunku do wagi, ułatwiała mu unoszenie się na falach. Tak więc o materjalne warunki życia na dłuższy czas nie potrzebowali się troszczyć dwaj mieszkańcy wyspy Finy, wobec tego, że łaskawe losy zaopatrzyły ich hojnie w narzędzia, broń, odzież i inne najpotrzebniejsze artykuły. Oczywista, że o natychmiastowem zabraniu wszystkich tych rzeczy do drzewa Wilhelma, Godfrey nie mógł nawet myśleć. Transport wymagał kilkurazowej wędrówki, a zbytnio z nim zwlekać nie byłoby bezpiecznie, bo wszak każdej chwili mógł lunąć deszcz. Załadowawszy większą część rzeczy napowrót do kufra, Godfrey zabrał tylko strzelbę, rewolwer, trochę prochu i kul, lunetę i tak bardzo upragniony garnek. Następnie przymknął wieko kufra i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku domostwu. Z jakąż radością witał go w godzinę później Tartelett! Jakiem szczęściem promieniało oblicze profesora, z zapartym oddechem słuchającego opowiadania swego ucznia! Godfrey po kolei wyliczał mu zawartość kufra, a poczciwiec, nie posiadając się ze szczęścia, które dosięgło szczytu na widok garnka, zaczął wykonywać taniec trjumfalny. Do południa było jeszcze daleko. Wobec tego Godfrey po spożyciu jakiegoś posiłku postanowił ruszyć z powrotem do zatoki, celem przeniesienia dalszych skarbów z kufra. Tartelett nie sprzeciwił się temu zamiarowi i odrazu wyraził gotowość pomagania mu przy transporcie. Wszak nie potrzebuje już teraz czuwać nad ogniem, bo posiadając proch, mogą go każdej chwili rozniecić. Natomiast pomyślał profesor, ze skoro doszli wreszcie do posiadania tego tak bardzo upragnionego garnka, to mogą przecież nastawić w nim mięso i jarzynę na obiad. W okamgnieniu ściągnął skórkę z królika, a poćwiartowawszy tłusty udziec, włożył go do garka z woda, posolił, zadrobił kilku korzeniami jamfu i ustawiwszy na ogniu, z góry się już rozkoszował smakiem rosołu. – Szumowiny same już zbiegną podczas gotowania – uspokajał się Tartelett, gotów do wymarszu. W poprzek łąki ruszyli tedy obydwaj w kierunku zatoki. Kufer stał oczywista nietknięty, a Godfrey odrazu go otworzył, chcąc uradować oczy Tarteletta bogactwem jego wnętrza. Raz po raz wydając okrzyki radosne, Tartelett zabrał się do sortowania przedmiotów. Obładowani jak wielbłądy, dwaj mężczyźni zabrali część odzieży, broni i amunicji. Złożywszy to wszystko w swem domostwie, usiedli zmęczeni do dymiącej zupy, która pod ich nieobecność zdążyła się ugotować. Zdaniem profesora, nie mogło istnieć nic smaczniejszego nad ten rosół. Prawdziwie, po głodówce podniebienie przestaje być wybrednem! Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem Godfrey i Tartelett znów ruszyli nad zatokę. W ciągu dnia trzykrotnie maszerowali tam i napowrót, obładowani zawartością kufra, a przed zachodem słońca wszystko zostało już przeniesione do domostwa. Dla uwieńczenia dzieła wyruszyli na trzeci dzień, a było to pierwszego sierpnia, po pusty kufer, który odtąd miał figurować w drzewie Wilhelma jako komoda. Tartelett, niezmiernie wrażliwy zarówno na dobre, jak na przykre strony bytu, czuł się teraz tak szczęśliwym, że snuł najpiękniejsza rojenia o przyszłości. Nie zdziwi się też czytelnik, jeśli powiem, że nazajutrz po ulokowaniu kufra i jego zawartości, szanowny profesor, odświeżony i ogolony, trzymając w ręku skrzypce, z wdzięcznym ukłonem, jak ongiś w salonach pałacu Kolderup, zwrócił się do Godfreya z propozycją: – Czy nie sądzi szanowny pan, że należałoby powtórzyć kurs tańców?